


rooftop talks

by desolate_dinosaur



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: Sakuya, Banri, and Masumi hang out on their school's rooftop.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri, Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri/Usui Masumi, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi, Settsu Banri/Usui Masumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	rooftop talks

It was a normal, breezy day and Sakuya decided to hang out on the rooftop during lunch. Not a lot of people come to visit the rooftop at their school besides delinquents or teachers. So, why was he here?

A lock of brown hair blurries his vision. “Banri,” he calls out, only to be responded with a tired hum behind him. Banri nestles even more into Sakuya’s neck, wrapping his arms tighter around Sakuya’s waist. “Did you not get enough sleep?” he asked, concerned, trying to turn his head to see Banri’s face.

“Mm… no,” he mumbles, his breath tickling Sakuya’s neck. “Stayed up playing games with Itaru.”

“What about you, Masumi?” Sakuya asks, looking down.

Masumi, who has been lying on Sakuya’s lap the entire time, lets out a tired sigh. “Couldn’t sleep because the room next door was loud,” he grumbled and glared up at Banri. Banri notices the junior and sticks a tongue out at him. Masumi rolled his eyes.

Sakuya frowns. “Not getting enough sleep is bad,” he scolded, running his hand through Masumi’s hair.

“Then, can I sleep in your room?” Masumi asked, looking at Sakuya now. He couldn’t help but smile fondly, seeing the bright blush that was painted over Sakuya’s cheeks. When there was no answer, Masumi brought his hand up, brushing Sakuya’s cheek before pulling a strand of hair behind his ear. “Can I?”

“Eh…?”

Banri lifts his head up from Sakuya’s shoulder. “Ah, that’s right,” he says, also looking at Sakuya now. “Citron is supposed to help Itaru with ranking up. That means that it would just be the three of us.”

“Wait, you too, Banri?” Sakuya asks, surprised. “I thought you’re also gonna help Itaru.”

“I’m not gonna let my two boyfriends cuddle without me,” he says, smirking, resting his head back on Sakuya’s shoulder. Sakuya blushes even further. “Is that a yes?”

“Ah, you two…” Sakuya mumbles, trying to hide his face in his hands. The bright blush was still evident, showing through his ears. “I won’t be able to sleep because of you two!”

Banri laughs. “We’re not gonna even do anything! We’re just gonna sleep, after all,” he says teasingly. “You’re worried about us, right?”

Sakuya hums. “Mm… yeah but…” his voice starts getting quieter, “if you guys sleep with me, I can’t help but think…”

It was Banri and Masumi’s turn to blush. “We don’t have to sleep,” Masumi says, sitting up straight now. “We can do just whatever you’re thinking of.”

“Then, we’ll be practicing plays then?” Sakuya asked curiously. He laughs, seeing the disappointed expressions on their faces. “Just kidding. I’m just going to be so happy by being with you guys. My heart feels like it would explode!” He makes an exaggeration with his hands, causing the two to chuckle. “I won’t be able to sleep at all.”

Banri hums. He should’ve known that Sakuya wouldn’t think of such thoughts, yet he still got excited. Masumi did too. “Then, we can play some games?” he suggested. “We get to spend more time together. Tomorrow’s the weekend, too.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Sakuya replies. “Though, I don’t usually play games…” Masumi nods his head, agreeing with Sakuya.

“Don’t worry,” Banri says, smiling. “You’re both being taught by me! You’ll learn this quickly.”

The bell rings, signalling that lunch is over. Sakuya tries to stand up, but with two stubborn boyfriends holding him, it looks like he’s going to be stuck on the rooftop for a while. He sighed, deciding to fall asleep with the two of them. He looks forward to tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so, my parents got a call that I failed the first semester of my chemistry class and instead of doing something about that class, I've decided to write fanfiction. Also, why is writing romance so difficult?


End file.
